


take me to that place where you always go

by rowanshand



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Are You Here to Kill Me or Screw Me?, Beth Has A Smart Mouth, F/M, Post Episode: 1x09, Rio Doesn't Hate it, Rio Wants Beth, Sexual Tension, Some Cursing, Stubborn Beth, We Won't Talk About the Finale, but won't admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanshand/pseuds/rowanshand
Summary: “Get out of the car.” It’s not a question. If there’s anything Beth has learned, Rio isn’t the type to ask, he's much better with orders.When Rio told her to go home, Beth never imagined he'd be there waiting when she arrived.→ ignores the events of the season finale, takes place after 1x09 and that key scene





	take me to that place where you always go

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started and finished the show this week and I am totally obsessed with Beth and Rio. These two are one of the best dynamics in the show and I mean, c'mon, their chemistry is INSANE! Season two needs to hurry up and air already. 
> 
> This sort of wrote itself and I hate a lot of fun working on it. The title comes from a Maggie Rogers song. You should definitely check her out! 
> 
> Disclaimer: nothing you recognize belongs to me, all mistakes are my own.

✖ _take me to the place where you always go_

When Rio told her to go home, Beth never imagined he'd be there waiting when she arrived.

With his hands in his pockets and that signature smug, blank expression on his face, he's standing in the middle of her driveway as she pulls into it. During the brief moment he is forced to look away so the headlights of her car don't blind him, Beth considers putting the car in reverse. She thinks about running, about disappearing before he can stop her, but something stops her from doing so. Wrapped around the steering wheel, her knuckles turn white, her grip growing tighter with each step Rio takes, bringing him closer to where she’s parked. Beth thinks he might actually be walking in slow motion; it feels like forever before he's standing at her window, a piece of glass the only thing separating them now.

She's run out of time to change her mind.

Because she’s got a stubborn streak and her nerves have paralyzed her, Beth doesn’t turn her to look at him. Instead, she takes a moment to steady her breath, to gain some courage she's sure she'll need. Dropping like an anchor would to the bottom of the sea, her hands fall into her lap like a heavy weight. When Rio knocks at the glass with a single fingertip, it takes everything in her not to jump. She won't give him that satisfaction. His gaze starts to burn a hole into the side of her face, a sensation that is becoming hard to ignore. All at once, Beth feels hot with anger and chilled by fear. Even though he’s likely here to kill her, to teach her a lesson, he doesn't get to see her crack. Though her blood has gone cold, she’s come too far to be a coward now. Eventually, she manages enough strength to move, to press the button that operates her window. A rush of wind blows some of Beth’s hair to her lips; it sticks to the remnants of lipstick she still wears. The sound of it floods her ears.

“Get out of the car.” It’s not a question.

Beth shivers. If there’s anything she's sure of, it's that Rio isn't exactly the type to ask; he's much better with orders.

Finally, she turns to face him, removing that rogue strand of red hair out of her face as she does. He's closer than she anticipated; Beth can practically feel the heat radiating from his body.

She raises an eyebrow, prepared to agitate him. “Why? Thinking about shooting me?” Beth knows this is a dangerous game, one she has no business playing, but the chance of winning sounds more tempting that she'd ever admit. “I wouldn’t if I were you. I’ve got a lot of neighbors.” A sudden rush of adrenaline surprises ever herself. Beth purses her lips and doesn’t dare break their eye contact.

Rio scoffs and dips his chin to his collarbone. Beth can’t tell if he's amused or annoyed. She's not surprised by the smug smirk that is pulling at the sides of his mouth once he finally looks back up at her.

“I ain’t here to kill you.” Even though he's threatened to do exactly that countless times before, Rio almost sounds offended by the suggestion. Still, his patience is wearing thin. “Get out of the car.”

With her frustration mounting, Beth rolls her eyes dramatically, shuts her window and reaches for the keys in the ignition. Just as soon as the car is turned off, she steps out and meets Rio where he stands; now, they are on even playing fields. Considering he probably has a gun hidden in his jacket and could easily overpower her in a second, Beth is aware that's a foolish thing to believe. Physical power won’t be how she wins this battle.

Like a child throwing a tantrum, she plants her feet and crosses her arms over her chest. “Have you thought about asking nicely?” Considering the sun set hours ago and her car lights are no longer illuminating the driveway, Beth can barely make out the way Rio’s eyes narrow. “Why are you even here? I thought you said this was done, that _we_ were done.” She's really gonna need him to start answering some of her questions.

“Maybe I lied.” Rio shrugs his shoulders and runs his palm over his mouth and jaw. He looks so casual and unbothered, Beth wants to scream.

Until just a few minutes ago, she thought she’d seen this man for the final time. Her and Annie and Ruby went and got themselves involved in something they shouldn’t have and now their partnership with Rio has run its course. Maybe he was doing her a favor, saving her from a fate that waits for him. While a bit unfamiliar, Beth has never misunderstood any of this. Just as quickly as Rio could take a life, someone else could pull the trigger a second faster. His world is dangerous and until just a few minute ago, Beth thought she'd been set free. She's not sure she liked the feeling.

To maintain her sanity, Beth needs to make sense of all of this, to understand, to make it out alive; she just doesn’t know what to say. Her tongue is goes dry in her mouth.

It doesn’t help that Rio is moving in closer, invading her space, causing her brain to short-circuit. He takes a step forward and then another; Beth’s breath catches in her throat. The height difference between them requires her to tilt her head up once he's close enough. She tries not to notice the way his eyes explore her face and his hand hovers near her hip, one of his fingers drawing a circle there.

Beth wishes she could say it felt wrong.

“You like the danger and you’ll keep coming back for more.” His accusation leaves his mouth as a whisper. Rio’s breath is warm against the skin near her ear. “This whole suburban housewife act just doesn’t get you off anymore, sweetheart.”

As his hand burrows itself into her hair, they lock eyes again. He pulls at some of it then, drawing Beth's head back. Though the action is surprising at first, she doesn't mind it. Rio’s eyebrows are drawn together as he watches her intently, looking like he might want to devour her and considering she hasn't had sex with her husband in far too long, Beth might just let him.

“In case you forgot, this is my house." She practically spits out the words. "This time...you came to me.” Figuring this is game that two can play, Beth pulls her bottom lip back with her teeth and waits.

Falling into the trap, Rio tenses, clutching the hair he holds tighter. A pained noise escapes her.

For a while, neither move; they stand there, frozen in place, allowing the tension to build and grow. Rio stares at her like he doesn’t know what to do with her, like there are so many things he wants to do, but isn’t sure which to prioritize first.

And then, his mouth crashes into her and it’s clear Rio's decision has been made. The contact is so abrupt, Beth can practically feel the transfer of her lipstick from her mouth to his. To lessen the space that still exists between their bodies, Rio's hands drop from her hair and land on her waist. He kisses her with such explorative desperation, Beth's body vibrates in response. Using her as a vessel to pour all of his frustration and resistance into, Rio doesn’t bother teasing her with his tongue; he doesn't ask for permission. Rather, he claims her as his own, tattooing himself onto her skin when he digs his fingers into her back and his breath tickles her cheek. Nothing about this is gentle or considerate and Beth doesn't care. Until there's no room left and her back is pressed against her car door, Rio pushes her backwards, making sure to kiss her until he is certain her lips are pink and swollen from the attention. Beth think he smells like smoke and a cologne Dean could never afford.

Only once oxygen becomes necessary do they separate. His eyes are dark, hers wide. It’s a charged moment, a lingering interaction that feels heated and dangerous.

Beth was wrong before. Maybe she isn’t the worm being dangled; maybe Rio is and she's the one holding the hook. She can’t say she hates the sound of that kind of power, that sort of control. He may have his guns and his threats, but Beth is beginning to think she might have more powerful tools at her disposal.

His jaw clenches as she wipes her fingers over her lips, wiping away any evidence Dean might notice. “Go home, Rio. I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon.” Turning on her heel, Beth makes sure to get the last word. Throwing a hand up over shoulder, she waves, walking away with a bit more attitude than usual.

This is far from over.


End file.
